Elevator Romp
by RideTheGlitterDick
Summary: Edward and Bella get stuck in an elevator. What will pass the time? 100 percent smut, vampire, one shot lemon. Mature audiences only.


**All vampire, one-shot. Would **_**not**_** recommend to younger people, as it is VERY sexually explicit. Enjoy.**

"Excited, Bella?" I teased, watching my wife bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Of course, Edward." She slapping the side of my face, but I felt no pain. It was just one of her teasing gestures. Bella stabbed the "close" button on the elevator again and again, and with her strength I was pretty sure she would break it soon. But I couldn't bring myself to stop her. Watching her...the way her body moved with each jab of her finger...it was doing things to me.

I swear, ever sense Bella has been a vampire I have been a horn-dog. Being this close to her with my mind in the gutter sent hot, steamy thoughts into my brain. "Twenty-seventh floor," I advised her as the elevator doors closed. Still bubbling with excitement over this "gift" I bought her, Bella pressed it excitedly, a smile on her face. I didn't know what it was about her that was so sexy and innocent at the same time, but it drove me crazy.

As I pulled up behind her, my arms went around her waist and dove to the front of her dress. Even as a human Bella was drop-dead sexy, but now...I slowly died each time I saw her – especially when naked. Then there was no stopping anything. Bella giggled, music to my ears. Her head dropped back so she could look at me, gazing up at the lights of the elevator. More than anything I wanted to take her right here.

"Edward," she warned, "back off. We're on an elevator for Christ's sake!" My lips attached to her neck, sucking the skin there and licking over it with my tongue. Her body shivered against mine as he hands reached around to rub the back of my neck. "Edward," Bella laughed, but in my own ears it sounded like a moan.

But I continued on the circuit of torture on her neck, living from the moans from her lips. My hand drifted down to her right thigh, slowly rubbing up and down. As I was about to make my move to under her dress, Bella whipped around and threw me against the wall. I was beginning to really hate her inhuman strength. I stood up, and she moved to lean against the wall opposite to me.

She glowered. "I told you 'no'," she said firmly, cocking her head to the side. I snorted, hitting my head against the elevator wall.

"Like you really mean – like you ever do!"

Bella's mouth opened and I think she was about to say something, but my eyes were glazing with what that mouth could _really_ do. "Edward!" I looked up at her eyes, confused. Could she not at least allow me to fantasize about what she could do? "The elevator stopped."

I shook my head, rubbing my eyes. Well, then, we could just do it on the bed. "We're here? That was faster than I thought."

"No, Edward, the elevator literally stopped. Like the hydro went out," Bella said like this should have been obvious. I shot her a look and pointed to the lights overhead. "Well I don't know. I just thought you'd like to know that we're stuck in here." Her eye brows creased as she slid to the floor with her arms crossed. Of course, even at any given moment, I would think the provocative.

Her arms gave more support for her breasts than any bra could and created a cleavage line so deep that I felt dazed. Her dress pushed up around the tops of her thin thighs and showed what was underneath. Or the lacking of. I saw everything, which left little to the imagination. Completely bare, pink and puffy...

"I'm so bored," she huffed, scowling at the wall. I swallowed hard.

That sentence was like an invitation.

I fell to my knees and gripped both of Bella's knee, prying her silky legs apart. She was in shock that she didn't say anything, her eyebrows only scrunching in confusion. A second later it dawned on her what I was doing and she tried to close her legs, but I wasn't having it. We had somewhat equal strength but I was sure she had some upper level on it. She could have easily fought me to keep her legs closed and yet, she didn't.

"Edward, stop! What are you doing?" she sputtered, trying to twist away.

But I lowered my face and took a long swipe up her slit. She moaned and her legs spread open, falling slack to my mouth. If her smell hadn't engulfed me before, it was irresistible now. Bella lifted her dress up further past her naval.

My tongue licked around the outside of her pussy, teasing her. "Edward!" she snapped, and I didn't have to look up to see my wife was angry. Her hands grabbed both sides of my head in a vice-like grip and she shoved my face right into her sweetness. I moaned. All her forceful moves went straight to the dick.

Despite the pressure on the back of my head, I worked my tongue slowly down the sides toward her vagina and when I got close, I switched to the other side. The teasing was killing Bella and the tips of her fingers dug right into my scalp. And yet I couldn't speed up the pace.

Her pussy tasted so sweet. I flicked my tongue over her clit once and her whole body shuddered under the touch. I did it again and again before taking her clit in my mouth completely and sucking hard, grazing my teeth underneath. "Mmmm..." my sexy wife moaned, rocking her hips against my face. The fact I was on the floor of an elevator – which was stalled on the sixteenth floor – was a little less than normal and uncomfortable, but the reason behind it was the main thing here. To lick and suck my wife's delicious pussy.

My lips released her clit and worked down toward her vagina, trailing my tongue over the hot flesh. I pulled on the inside of her right lip with my teeth, gently nibbling. "Oh fuck, Edward, you have to fuck me now." I laughed against her, blowing gusts of air into her pussy.

"Wait, baby..." I pressed my tongue into the opening of her vagina, flicking it back and forth. My intents of doing a slow torture were blown up when she wrenched my face into her and pressed her hips to me at the same time.

Above, Bella had released both her breasts from her bra and was playing with them. If it already wasn't hard enough, my dick only got harder.

I continued to fuck her with my tongue, adding in my hands when she started to moan and groan louder. I slipped three fingers into her pussy easily – she was soaked, and the friction made sloshing sounds as I moved her in and out.

Bella's mouth opened wide, her eyes fluttering with the intensity. One of the hottest thing's I'll ever seen in my long, _long_ life. "Ah, Edward, I'm so close! Faster, faster," she chanted, her mouth so wide I was sure it had to be painful. Her voice bounced back at us in the small space of the elevator.

It just made it so much hotter to know I was finger fucking her in an elevator.

Without warning, Bella gasped, lurching forward and flinging her head back. Erotic sounds came from her mouth of full pleasure and intensity. I stopped moving and she rocking her hips slowly, prolonging the orgasm. From what I felt it really was intense. Her pussy held and released my fingers in each wave of her pleasure, and it seemed everlasting.

"Oh, my God," she signed, hitting back against the wall.

I stood up, looking down at my wife with her legs spread at full arousal. I moaned out loud. Seeing her practically naked and in the post-orgasm bliss was so arousing, that my hand travelled down to rub the erection through my jeans.

Bella was up on her feet in seconds and threw me against the other side of the elevator. I actually almost forgot where we were until Bella said, hushed and seductive in my ear, "Let's hope this elevator stalls just a few more minutes."

Her right leg rose to prop up on the bar that ran around the rectangle of the elevator, and I looked down. Bella rubbed myself against my clothed erection, and I watched as she left a huge wet stain down the front of my jeans. Not being able to take it anymore, I grabbed her hips, fingers digging into her skin, and ground her harder against me.

Bella's head was thrown back as loud moans echoed around us.

"Uhhh, I need you inside me, Edward! I feel like I'm going to come again!" Her hands fumbled to open my jeans and strip them from my body.

With them out of the way, Bella jumped up to wrap her legs around my waist. I leaned my back against the wall, closing my eyes as I felt Bella's hand wrap around my dick and lead it into her. When I felt that overwhelming warmth that only Bella could give me, I pushed forward and sheathed myself completely inside of her.

We both let out a collective moan.

At the same time of moving my hips, I pushed hers away and brought them back, creating a rhythm that she went along with.

It felt so good to be inside her that I felt like I was going to lose it any second now. "Fuck, Bella, I'm not going to last long after that!" I groaned, concentrating on things that weren't in the least bit sexy. It wasn't working. I quickly stilled her hips, ignoring her protests and attempts to continue things, waiting for the feeling to subside.

"Edward, what the—" she started to shout.

"I didn't want to come yet," I breathed against her neck. "But its all good now." And released her hips.

Bella's whole beautiful body was being put into bouncing up and down on my dick, and seeing everything laid out in front of me was causing a bigger hard-on to form. I didn't even know I could get this hard. I didn't even know it would be this painful, to be so hard and now have relief.

But again, it was quickly building. It was so powerful I knew I couldn't just hold off on it, so I held onto Bella as she bounced and trust up into her. Her cries got louder in the space we were in, and her dirty-talking took on a whole new level. Bella's breasts were right in my face, her pussy was sucking in my dick, and her mouth was dirtiest I've ever heard in my life.

One hand Bella had tied in my hair and the other was on my shoulder to help her jumping around.

"Fuck, Edward, when are you going to come?" She yelled. Literally, she yelled so loudly I'm sure some people had to have heard outside. And yet I couldn't bring myself to care in the slightest.

"Almost there, baby," I grunted, pumping faster. Bella stopped her bouncing as I trusted into her suddenly-extremely-tight pussy hard and fast. With her head tosses back, mouth wide and eyes closed, I felt her orgasm ripple through her. As her second within the last ten to fifteen – maybe even twenty – minutes, it was stronger and so powerful, that it triggered my own.

I slowly trusted to last my orgasm a little longer as I came inside her, watching Bella's reaction. I loved her reactions when I was inside of her and when she came – they were always so erotic and...fast to make a rock-hard cock. I slumped against the wall of the elevator, breathing heavily as Bella mumbled a few dirty words in reaction to the feelings. After I caught my much needed breath, I slipped out of her and set her on her feet.

I caught her just as she was about to fall. "Woah, are you okay?"

"Uh, not so much," she breathed. "I'm a little shaken right now with this whole thing." Bella started righting her dress and smoothing down her hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked wearily, collecting my pants from the tiled floor.

"We just had hot sex in an elevator, Edward," she said in all seriousness. "Which still isn't working, by the way..."

I gave her a suggestive look. "Round two?" I asked hopefully.

Bella gave me a what-the-hell look. "Edward, just open the damn door with your super strength."

***laughs* Writing this made me laugh. Bwahahaha!**


End file.
